Wedding Bells
by Darkmyr-InuYashaFan
Summary: Winry and Edward get married!


Disclamer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

Wedding Bells 

"Hurry up Brother! It's your wedding you're holding up," Alphonse said to Edward as his brother dug through his luggage in search of a tie.

"Yeah, yeah just a sec… dammit! I can't fight that damn tie!" Ed cursed as he began pouring his clothes all over the floor in search for the tie.

"Eureka" he yelled out as he held in his gloved hand a black tie.

"Whatever Brother," Al said as he dragged his older brother by the wrist.

Al led Ed to the entrance of the chapel and straightened his brother's tie,

"Good luck Brother." Al said as he slipped through a side entrance of the chapel. Edward breathed deeply and walked into the almost full chapel. Ed turned around to see Roy Mustang with his fiancé, Riza Hawkeye.

"You're late to your own wedding"

"Shut up Mustang" Ed said with a smile on his face.

"Edward Elric get here right now or I'll dismantle your left leg!"

"I'm coming Pinako," he said to the elderly woman who was standing at the altar.

People quieted down as the orchestra started to play Pachbel* Canon and Edward nervously rubbed his gloved hands together. The great big oak door opened and a white-gowned bride walked solely down to the altar. Her golden hair was in delicate curls around her bare shoulders. Her neck adorned with diamonds and her wrist with simple golden chains. Her gown was an ivory white and flared out at the waist into an elegant bell. In her hands was a bouquet of white roses.

Winry Rockbell walked down the aisle to the altar and stood next to her betrothed with a smile on her face.

"We are gathered here to join Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric in holy matrimony," Pinako said. " Winry, do you promise to love Edward with all your heart, in sickness and in health? In good times and bad?"

"I do," Winry said and her voice echoed through the chapel.

"Edward do you promise to love Winry with all your heart, in sickness and in health? In good times and bad?"

"I do."

"Well then, you may now kiss your bride,"

Winry and Edward clasped their hands together in a praying position then quickly brought their hands to each other's so their hands pressed against each other. Ed entwined his fingers with Winry's and leaned his head down and pressed his lips softly onto hers. They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other's as they regained their breath.

"I now pronounce you Edward and Winry Elric," Pinako said as a tear of happiness escaped from her eye.

"Winry?" Ed whispered softly

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you"

"Me too."

_One Year Later… _

It's been a year since Ed and I got married and we are settling down pretty well. Ed got a job at the University a couple miles away; He is an apprentice in the art of Auto mail and Alchemy. It's strange, he's obsessed with alchemy; an ancient magic that no one can do today. Well that's all for today.

Winry Elric

Winry placed her pencil in the diary and closed it, stood and walked to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Winry! I'm back!" a voice yelled and the sound of a door echoed through the halls of the house.

"Edward, dinner is ready" Winry greeted as she pecked a kiss at Edward's lips.

"Alright, but do you mind if Al comes over for dinner?"

"DO I MIND YOU ASK?" Winry said sarcastically and hugged her husband around his neck.

Winry walked to the dinning table as started to plate up the beef stroganoff.

"How are you feeling?" Ed asked as he embraced Winry from behind and rubbed his gloved hand on Winry's swollen stomach,

"I feel fine Edward." She said reassuringly

"I hate leaving you alone like this, I never liked the fact of leaving you alone since we were younger." They shuddered at the memory of Barry the Butcher.

"Well I know that you will always protect me," Winry said as Ed planted a kiss on her lips.

"But if you really mean that you'll protect me you have to become stronger than ever to protect me and your unborn child, so you'll have to drink your milk."

"Winry…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :)

* I don't know how to spell it lol


End file.
